


When it Doesn't Rain, You Can Still Get Wet

by AruWolf



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruWolf/pseuds/AruWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "something cute and fluffy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Doesn't Rain, You Can Still Get Wet

**Author's Note:**

> send a prompt to: cardservices.tumblr

A rule Maya lives by when being best friends with Riley Matthews is to never question the girl's motive or agenda, primarily because she doesn’t have either. So when Riley wakes her up with a song about going on an adventure, she just smiles and asks if she should be wearing rainboots or not. (One thing she learned early on is to at least be prepared.) 

Turns out Riley’s plan ends at the station because the minute they board the train the taller brunette asks, “So where do you want to go, Maya?” 

(Maya also learned never to gape at your best friend, at least not for too long.)

Laughing, Maya glances at the map and figures it’s time to repay her friend.

“It’s a surprise.” She says, her voice light but firm. She knows Riley’s specialty is picking up on vocal cues. (And maybe sometimes Riley can get a little carried away.)

“Oh! I like surprises!” Riley says, her whole body filling with excitement. Maya fears she’ll get sunburn from how bright Riley smiles. 

The train ride doesn’t last long because just as Maya suspected, something catches Riley’s attention. 

“We’ve got to check it out, Peaches!” (Maya never learned how to deny her best friend when she calls her Peaches. She might not want to.) 

Riley links their arms (like always) and points out everything that she thinks is beautiful on their way to wherever. (Maya’s name is always mentioned at least five times before they reach their destination.) 

In the distance Maya can see the sparkling reflection of a beautifully crafted fountain with water surrounding it and statues lining the inner circle. The minute Riley hears the running water she slips her hand into Maya’s and dashes forward. 

Maya is so awestruck by the beauty of the sculptures that she doesn’t register the lack of warmth in her hand until she is greeted with a splash of water to the face. (If it were anyone else, Maya would murder them.)

Riley’s laughter makes Maya’s mood melt away. She smiles and although she didn’t come prepared for rain she definitely came prepared for Riley.


End file.
